Hades vs. Kai
What-if Death Battle Hades vs Kai (Ask Permission before using).jpg|OmnicidalClown1992 Description God of War vs. Kung fu Panda. They turned on their allies with their soul-stealing chains. Introduction Boomstick: As a weapons enthusiast, I admire the unique ones within this world. But even I’ve gotta say HOT DAMN are chain weapons awesome, especially if you can pull out souls with them! Wiz: And you are always going to want to make sure the ones wielding them never turn on you. Like with Hades, the Ruler of the Underworld from God of War. Boomstick: And Kai, the Collector of Chi from Kung Fu Panda. He’s Wiz and I’m Boomstick. Wiz: And it’s our job to analyze their weapons, skills and armor to find out who would win a Death Battle. Hades Wiz: In the world of Greek Mythology, the Underworld is a dark place, filled with monsters and the souls of the dead. Boomstick: In short, it’s a pretty metal place, and you gotta be a pretty metal guy to run it. Enter Hades. No, not that one (Saint Seiya)…not that one either (Disney)…definitely not that one (Wonder Woman)…no (Kid Icarus), no (Clash of the Titans), no (Horizon Zero Dawn), that one's not even a God! This one! The God of War one! *Background **Age: Immemorial **Height: N/A **God of the Underworld **Brother of Zeus and Poseidon **Likely infected by hatred **Favorite body piercing; spikes Wiz: The oldest of the three major gods, Hades was given the task of reigning over the Underworld by his elder brother, the King of Olympus Zeus. Boomstick: You have to admit, the guy did a pretty good job at it, even with him getting the short end of the stick. Like his interactions with his good old nephew, Kratos, mister Ghost of Sparta himself. Wiz: Over the course of the God of War series, Kratos had been slaughtering the additional gods of the underworld, including Charon, the ferryman of the dead, and Persephone, Hades’ wife. Yet, Hades gritted his teeth and bared it. Boomstick: Until Kratos opened Pandora’s Box and the gods where infected by the evils. In Hades’ case, it was intense hatred for Kratos. So when Zeus initiated the war against Kratos, Hades was one of the first to sign up for it, and he had plenty of power to contribute to the cause. Wiz: As a god, Hades has superhuman strength and durability and is immortal to conventional means of killing. In addition, his access to the Underworld means he is able to travel through shadows and trap anyone within it. *Weapons **Claws of Hades ***Chain weapons ***Pull out souls ***Telekinetic control ***Teleportation through portals ***Soul Summoning ****Cerberus Mongrel ****Olympus Sentry ****Olympus Archer ****Gorgon Serpent ****Olympus Fiend ****Chimera ****Cyclopes Berserker ****Centaur General ****Siren Seductress **Helm of Hades Boomstick: And now we’re onto the good stuff. AKA, the Claws of Hades. These beautiful, bad-ass hooks aren’t just for decoration; they’re utter beasts in battle. Hades can wield them so efficiently, his opponents barely have time to react and dodge them. Plus, they can pull out souls and summon manifestations of other enemies. Popup: As Kratos has demonstrated this ability with other enemy souls having acquired the Claws of Hades, it is likely Hades also has access to them. Wiz: These summoned souls range from Olympian Warriors with the traditional weapons to monsters like Chimeras, Sirens and Centaurs. Although they are less durable than their living counterparts, they still pose a valid threat when summoned onto the battlefield. Boomstick: And that’s not even counting the Hades Cerberus Breeder. If that thing was my guard dog, oh boy, would it be sweet to see the looks on those stupid girl scouts selling cookies. *Feats **Resurrected Alrik **Survived having his skull split open **Obliterated the Spartan Army **Matched Kratos in strength **Was only killed once his soul was pulled out **Defeated Atlas, Oceanus, Peirithous Wiz: Hades may be confined most of time to the Underworld, but he remains a deadly fighter. He’s fought and defeated at least two Titans and obliterated a whole Spartan Army. Boomstick: One of these Titans was Atlas, you know, the guy who’s able to hold the whole world on his shoulders! Wiz: In a blog by Deer Lord, he estimated that the force for Atlas to lift the world up would be at minimum of 2 petatons of force. And Hades was able to overpower him. Popup: Although Hades defeated him by pulling his soul out and had Poseidon’s help weakening Atlas, it still appeared as though Hades pulled Atlas onto his knees with his own strength. Boomstick: But what’s more impressive than getting the drop on Kratos in a battle that shook the very foundations of the Underworld. Wiz: In the same battle, Hades withstood having whole chucks of his flesh torn off, his neck stabbed and being smashed into the ceiling repeatedly. But unfortunately, this wasn’t enough to prevent Kratos from getting the better of him. Boomstick: Hey, don’t sell him short Wizard. Wiz: If only; it seems that the only way Kratos was really able to kill him was by stealing his soul with the Claws of Hades. So unless someone has a way of stealing souls, he isn’t going down anytime soon. Boomstick: This is one incarnation of Hades you do not wanna have turning on you. Kai Wiz: Kai has returned. Boomstick: Who? Wiz: The Jade Slayer. Boomstick: Err… Wiz: Beast of Vengeance Boomstick: Well… Wiz: Maker of Widows, Master of Pain…okay, he worked with Oogway? Boomstick: Oh, that Kai! *Background **Age: 500 years **Height: Est. 7’2 **Sent to the Spirit Realm **Former friend of Oogway **Spirit Warrior **Hates being interrupted Wiz: Five hundred years ago, Kai and Oogway were brothers-in-arms, leading a powerful army across the world in a path of conquest. Until one day, Oogway was injured in an ambush. Boomstick: Kai carried him for days searching for help and came upon a village of pandas. Yes, Pandas, who used the power of Chi to heal Oogway. Wiz: From the Pandas, Oogway and Kai learned how to harness Chi, and how to give it out to the world. However, Kai was more interested in the opposite intent. Popup: Pandas have large reserves of Chi, so this meant Oogway and Kai were expertly trained in the harnessing of Chi. Boomstick: In other words, hoarding it all for himself. This didn’t go down with good old ninja in a half-shell, so he banished his former friend into the Spirit Realm. Wiz: For uncounted years Kai remained trapped within the Spirit Realm, until he was able to free himself by absorbing the Chi of every Kung Fu Master there, along with the recently deceased Oogway’s, and escaping. Boomstick: Guess that’s the Kung-Fu story equivalent of staying in the same room as your psycho ex-wife. And trust me, I know. Wiz: As a spirit warrior, Kai possessed tremendous speed and strength. He’s fast and agile enough to run up the entire side of a mountain and is durable to take numerous hits and keep on going. Boomstick: But the real topic of interest for Kai is those fancy swords he wields. Say, those look familiar to something we just covered… Wiz: Boomstick, stay in the present. *Arsenal **Chained Blades ***Made of Jade ***Length: over 10 meters **Jade Amulets ***Empowers him per amount ***Contain other’s Chi ***Summons Jade Zombies ****Porcupine ****Badger Twins ****Gorilla ****Boars ****Bear ****Chicken ****Croc ****Furious Five Boomstick: Oh okay. Kai’s twin blades are attached to long chains which appear to stretch over ten meters in length. With the deadly combination of blade and chain, Kai can perform deadly combos which can catch opponents off guard with their unorthodox methods and creative usage. And by the way, those aren’t spray painted to look good; they are 100% jade! Wiz: But whilst it is true the blades are the most notable thing about Kai’s arsenal, they’re not all he has up his sleeve. Thanks to his Chi mastery, Kai is able to forcibly take away a person’s Chi to increase his own power, in the process turning them into talismans. Boomstick: And what’s more, he can use these talismans to summon the defeated opponent in the form of Jombies. Wiz: Jade Zombies, by the way. Popup: There are several other Jade Amulets Kai has collected but has not used in battle, so there overall abilities are unknown. Boomstick: He a porcupine, two badgers, a gorilla, a bear, a crocodile, even the four of the Furious Five, and finally-OH GOD A CHICKEN! *Feats **Cut through a giant rock **Immune to Wuxi Finger Technique **Destroyed the Jade Palace **Pulled himself up a mountain **Fought alongside Oogway **Defeated Kung Fu Masters, Furious Five, Po Wiz: Note to self, get a chicken costume. It’s needless to say that Kai is a deadly asset on the battlefield. He’s skilled enough to take on the best Kung-Fu masters in the world and is incredibly strong. He was able to break through a massive boulder with nothing but brute force, a feat estimated by GyruNutz to equal 52 tons of TNT. Popup: Kai also has over 400 years of experience under his belt from fighting in the Spirit World. Boomstick: With his army of Jombies and his weapons mastery, Kai was a sure shot in taking over the world, but a problem kept getting in the way. A loud problem. A rude problem. A problem with a massive belly and unquenchable appetite! Wiz: You? Only, kidding. Po, the Dragon Warrior, proved to be Kai’s greatest challenge in his path of conquest and was able to keep up with the panda, impressive considering Po can react to cannon balls. But in the end, Po was ultimately Kai’s downfall, sending both of them into the Spirit World where was able to destroy Kai by using an overwhelming amount of Chi against him. Boomstick: Yeah, Kai’s a skilled warrior, but his battle strategy needs some work. But when all is said and done, Kai the Collector is a deadly example of Kung-Fu Panda’s villain roster-even if nobody remembers him. Interlude Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, time to end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! The Battle In the Spirit Realm, standing atop a floating chunk of rock was Kai, who trailed his hand through the jade talismans on his belt. Kai: Finally! More than enough to free me from this place! He glowed with an ethereal energy and teleported out the Spirit Realm. In a strange room cloaked in darkness, Kai appeared in the same flash of light, looking around in surprise. Kai: What? This isn't the realm I desired! Hades: No...it is one many do not. Kai turned in surprise to see the God of the Underworld, Hades, step out of the shadows, the flames from his helmeted head illuminating the room, his Claws in his hands. Hades: And for intruding upon it, I will have your soul. Kai chuckled and he readied his own chained blades. Kai: Then you will know the wrath of Kai. Hades paused for a moment, before tilting his head to the side. Hades: Who? Kai blinked in dismay, before rolling his eyes, twirling his blades and sending them at Hades, who lashed out forward with his own chain weapons. FIGHT! Both chained blades collided in the air, sending out a shockwave as they were knocked back due to the impact. At their attacks being countered by the other, Hades and Kai pulled their chain weapons back before they both started swinging them out in wide arcs, generating sparks with each impact between the purple hooks and the squat green blades. These arcing attacks went on for a while longer before Kai drew his attacking chain back before throwing it in perfect symmetry with his other chained blade. Hades ducked his head down to avoid the blades coming directly as his face, resulting in the two blades embedding themselves in the wall behind Hades. Kai then pulled on the chains with an immense amount of strength, launching himself towards Hades and intending to drive his hooves into Hades' feet. Hades merely vanished into the darkness and Kai passed through empty air, landing back onto the ground and sliding across it slightly before fully halting. Kai looked around in surprise at his opponent's disappearance. He tensed suddenly, before leaping backwards as one of the Claws of Hades erupted from the ground beneath him, almost impaling him from below. Kai skipped back further as the claws came out the ground several more times and at the last of these, Hades stepped out from the darkness behind Kai, now capable of looking down at the bull as he had evidently grown several feet. Kai's eye-line turned to the left as he became aware of the hostile presence behind him, before he whipped around and lashed out with one of his jade blades. The blade was caught by the hooks in Hades' weapon and the God yanked the snagged blade to the side to slash downwards at Kai with his other hook. In a reversal of the previous action, Kai caught the hook with his second green blade. Having ensnared one of the other's weapons, Hades and Kai struggled to overpower the other. Eventually, both gave a powerful push against the blade lock and were sent skidding backwards several steps. Not letting up however, Hades snagged the spiked chandelier hanging over his throne room with his chains and hoisted himself up before releasing the chain's grip on the decoration, dropping back down to the floor and sending out a circular shockwave. Kai leaped forward over the shockwave and somersaulted into the air, spinning his blades around himself due to the momentum generated by this somersault. In response, Hades released his hold on his Claws and they levitated around his body to rapidly block the jade blades. However, his lack of a proper hold on his weapons left his open for Kai to land, grab his blades in a reverse grip and drive them both into Hades right sides. Both went still for a while, with Hades looking down at Kai and the wounds he inflicted. Then the former began to laugh. Kai looked up in confusion and Hades' fist socked into his face. Kai was sent flying back from the might of the attack, his jade blades ripping out of Hades' sides in the process, before crashing into the wall behind him. Before he could shake off his dizziness, Hades' chains hooked onto the wall areas either side of Kai and Hades pulled forward self forward towards Kai, who looked up in comical shock at Hades launching himself towards him. The resulting impact smashed a hole out from Hades' castle and Kai was sent tumbling down to the courtyard in front of the statue-like building. Kai gripped the ground as he skidded backwards, preventing himself from going off the edge of the courtyard and into the abyss of the Underworld. Kai snorted in anger as he watched Hades step into the hole he had made launching Kai out of his palace. Hades: To me, my army! He spun one of his Claws and lashed out with it, extending the chain far enough to drag it across one end of the courtyard far beneath him, summoning a line of varying Summoned Souls. In response, Kai selected several of the jade amulets on his belt and scattered them in front of him, the amulets manifesting as Jombies. Kai: Deal with them. The Jombies charged forward as the Summoned Souls did the same at Hades' roar of command and the two brigades of undead clashed together in several individual skirmishes. Master Porcupine dodged and weaved around the arrows fired by Olympian Archers before returning fire with several of his own, destroying three of the Souls before several more took their places, firing a much more heavy barrage of arrows at Master Porcupine. The soul of a Chimera unleashed blasts of fire at Master Gorilla, who leaped over the fiery attack to land behind the creature. He seized a hold of its tail and swung it around to send it crashing into several Olympian Sentry souls but as soon as it did, the soul of a Cyclopes lumbered over and swung its wooden club into the Jombie, striking him to the side. The Badger Twins were battling several Olympian Sentries, blocking the swings of their weapons with their staffs before tripping and whacking them out of existence. As they dispatched the last of their current opponents, both took a stance with the other, awaiting their next challenge. This came in the form of the soul of a Gorgon Serpent rising up behind them, hissing menacingly and drawing their attention. The twins turned around and where greeted with a petrifying flash from the eyes of the Gorgon - which did absolutely nothing. The Gorgon hissed in confusion before the Jombie of Master Chicken landed on its head and started scratching away, drawing the Gorgon's ire. As the battle between the Jombies and Souls raged on, Hades marched straight through the chaos untouched, slowing growing in size as he approached Kai, who glared at the God without fear. Hades: Your capabilities are admirable beast. Your soul will be of great use to me. Kai: You'll have to claim it first! Hades: And so I shall! Hades swung his arm down and in accord the hook at the end of one of his chains rained down towards Kai, who dodged to the side as the enlarged Claw smashed into the ground. Seizing Hades' moment of vulnerability, Kai lashed out with his chained blades and impaled them into Hades' forearm. As Hades grunted in pain, Kai pulled himself forward with the hooked point. Hades swung out with the other Claw as Kai neared, yet the Bull twisted his body to avoid the attack, pulling his blades out of Hades' arm in the process in order to impale them into Hades' back, using this as a new swinging point to begin a series of swings all around Hades' form. The God grunted and roared as Kai swung around his massive body with his chained blades, leaving it riddled with bleeding gashes. As Hades attempted to shake off Kai, he stomped around the courtyard, scattering or crushing the various Souls and Jombies in his anger. Eventually, Kai, having swung himself into the air, threw down both his chains to wrap around the horns of Hades' helmet, before landing firmly on the ground. Giving a powerful yank on the chains, Kai pulled Hades' to his hands and knees. Kai: Now your Chi shall be mine! Kai began the gesture to take Hades' Chi, but soon his smirk became a frown; it immensely difficult to fully overwhelm Hades' level of spiritual power. As Kai struggled, Hades raised his head back up against the absorption process and let out a bellow, followed by a massive blast of soul energy from his body that ended up knocking both him and Kai back several steps. In Hades case, this was enough to send him tumbling off the edge of the courtyard and into the abyss of the Underworld. Kai rose back to his feet, brushing himself off as he recalled the remainder of his Jombies to his belt. Kai: Fine; keep your dirty Chi. He turned around to find a way to leave, yet did not realize that the blast had propelled the ends of the Claws of Hades a few feet in front of him; until the chains where suddenly dragged forward, the hook on one of them snagging Kai in the side. Before the Spirit Warrior could register the pain, he was yanked off the courtyard and into the abyss of the Underworld. As Kai yelled in terror as he fell, he sent out his chains to try and hook onto something to prevent his descend downwards. But it proved fruitless since even as they wrapped around a stalactites, as soon as they went taught from his downwards movement, the chains snapped apart. Kai: No! Hades: Yes! Kai turned around mid-air to see he was being drawn towards Hades, who himself was also falling through the void. The Lord of the Underworld chuckled before sending his other Claw up to snag Kai's other side. Hades: Now you belong to me! With those words, he ripped his Claws out of Kai's side and the Spirit's Warriors form turned from green to purple as he was drawn closer to Hades. Kai's soul, and thus entire existence, let out one last wail before he was sucked into Hades' body. As the ground finally rushed up to meet Hades, the God flipped over and landed on his feet, sending a massive tremor through the ground as Kai's talismans rained down around him, littering the floor with the jade-colored shapes, which Hades observed with growing interest. Hades: Mmm...how delicious. KO! Outcome Boomstick: Now that’s what I call playing hooky! Wiz: When comparing Hades and Kai to each other, it became pretty clear that Hades held the majority of the advantages, if not all of them. Boomstick: To be fair to Kai, the skill of his Jombies was more than enough to keep the underlings of Hades at bay and his spiritual nature meant he wasn’t susceptible to physical harm. But Hades’ advantages were more than enough to overpower Kai, like his superior strength, being able to content with Atlas and all. Wiz: Hades mastery of shadow travel also made him harder to track and it’s unlikely Kai could put him down very quickly considering the guy is able to reattach his torn off flesh. But ultimately, the outcome came down to one question… Boomstick: Yeah, whose soul stealing techniques could take out the other? I mean Hades’ could absorb the purely spiritual Kai and Kai could claim Hades soul in the same way he takes Chi, so this really is what the battle came down to. Wiz: But whilst Kai’s Chi collection ability was dangerous, it wasn’t an instant kill technique, as there are instances of Kai needing to weaken his prey sufficiently or render them immobile to take down, and with Hades’ sheer durability, it’s unlikely that opportunity would have come around. Boomstick: In contrast to the Claws of Hades, which appeared to only need to physically overwhelm an opponent to pull out their soul, and with Hades being able to overpower Atlas, it’s highly likely Hades could pull this off. Plus, in his final battle against Po, Kai wasn’t able to absorb Po instantly because he had just that much Chi; since Hades has an entire river of souls to draw strength upon Wiz: So it’s reasonable to believe that Kai couldn’t absorb Hades instantly, considering Chi and Souls act very much in the same way. Popup: Even if the fight did not take place in the Underworld, Hades’ strength and main arsenal meant this would not have ultimately mattered. Boomstick: So in the end, Kai and his Jombies were tough, but they couldn’t match Hades’ strength or weaponry. Looks like in the end, Kai was simply hooked. Wiz: The winner is Hades. Next Time Demons from fighting games Clash on paths to vengeance Scorpion vs. Nightmare Trivia *The connection between Hades and Kai is that they are both chain wielders who have the ability to steal and strengthen themselves on souls and have been confined to realms of the dead. Furthermore, both have turned on a former ally; Kratos and Oogway respectively. *This battle would have been in 3D *The original music of this battle would have been called 'Shackles of Souls', which refers to their chains and power to remove a person's soul Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Chain' themed Death Battles Category:Deathbattlewatcher5 Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:Dreamworks Vs Sony Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019